


Дилемма с сексуально-расовыми аспектами

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Морти есть вопрос</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дилемма с сексуально-расовыми аспектами

**Author's Note:**

> имплицированный кроссовер с «Гравити Фолз» и отсылки к ряду других канонов, вариации на тему фанатских теорий

— Если каждое решение приводит к тому, что мир делится надвое, — Морти смотрит на то, как Рик быстрыми движениями накручивает очень тонкую проволоку на мерцающий цилиндр, — тогда почему все Рики в совете Риков — латиноамериканцы? Ну то есть кроме тех, которые молотки, или жабы, или инопланетяне. 

— Не обязательно надвое. Если у тебя в холодильнике есть апельсиновый сок, вишневая шипучка, кола и пара банок «Будвайзера», то всякий раз, когда ты решаешь, чем запить хлопья, мир делится как минимум на шесть версий, включая ту, где ты отходишь от холодильника, ничего не взяв, и ту, где ты погибаешь, потому что на дом вдруг падает спутник, его обломок пробивает тебе башку, и потом твоя семья нанимает бригаду уборщиков, чтобы те отмыли от пола твои жалкие мозги. 

Морти не уверен, что этот разговор стоит продолжать, но Рик вроде в хорошем настроении. Обычно он шлет его к черту в ответ на вопросы о всяких научных штучках.

Поэтому Морти набирается сил и говорит:

— Но ты же не ответил. 

— А, да, действительно. — Рик даже не смотрит на него. — Попробуй не использовать газетные словечки вроде «латиноамериканец», особенно когда задаешь дурацкие вопросы.

Он перекусывает проволоку плоскогубцами и на секунду отходит к стеллажу, чтобы взять с него странную хреновину, похожую одновременно на какой-то кухонный прибор и на игровую приставку. Морти успевает подумать, что ответа так и не дождется, но потом, отвинтив от прибора боковую панель, Рик продолжает: 

— Другие варианты, на самом деле, существуют, но они редки и статистически малозначительны, так что на них можно просто положить. И неудивительно, что ты их не заметил, для этого нужно уметь внимательно смотреть. Но тут в кои-то веки ты почти прав, можешь гордиться: действительно почти все Рики расово аналогичны. 

Рик вытаскивает из прибора почерневший металлический стержень, на который, похоже, тоже когда-то была намотана проволока. 

— Дело в том, что перед твоей прабабушкой стояла очень явная и довольно однозначная дилемма: отправиться в постель с симпатичным, как ты выражаешься, латиноамериканцем, или со скромным белым парнем, — продолжает он. — Есть все основания думать, что первый ей нравился больше, но в большинстве вселенных она выбирала второго. 

Отбросив старый цилиндр, Рик взвешивает новый в ладони.

— От него почти всегда получалась пара близнецов. Умный парень и парень, который умеет веселиться, и из них не вышел бы Рик, даже если бы их удалось сложить в один организм. Определенное сходство между ними и мной есть, конечно. Между жопным хомяком и мегадраконом из галактики Большого пса тоже есть определенное сходство. 

Рик вставляет цилиндр в прибор, и там что-то искрит. 

— Но если ей больше нравился первый, тогда почему она обычно выбирала второго? — спрашивает Морти, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше. Искры выглядят как-то подозрительно.

Пару минут Рик, проигнорировав его вопрос, пытается вытащить цилиндр, искр становится только больше, и запах паленого пластика заполняет весь гараж, но в тот момент, когда Морти уже почти готов сорваться с места и побежать за огнетушителем, цилиндр наконец вываливается на пол. 

— Если бы у тебя был выбор — с кем пойти на выпускной: с обычной девчонкой, вроде подруг Саммер, не крутой, не особо красивой, но по крайней мере нормальной человеческой девчонкой, которая, может, тебе даст, если напьется, или с двухголовым гермафродитом с Эротикона-6, немыслимо сексуальным, но ярко-зеленым, то кого бы ты выбрал?

— «Немыслимо сексуальный» — это как? — уточняет Морти, смутно догадываясь, к чему ведет Рик.

— Обе вагины такие тугие, что обхватят даже палец, но могут растянуться достаточно, чтобы ты мог влезть туда целиком, а пенис похож на гремучую змею, истекающую молоком и медом. Или что-нибудь еще в этом духе. Подключи фантазию. У современных детей что, совсем воображения нет?

Пенис, похожий на змею, тем более чем-то истекающий — это, конечно, чересчур, но мысль о двух тугих вагинах кажется Морти очень привлекательной. Хотя если эта штука правда зеленая и двухголовая — то все сложнее. 

— А идти на выпускной обязательно или можно просто так?

— Обязательно. — Рик берет со стола серую тряпку и поднимает ей с пола цилиндр. Проволока местами оплавилась.

— И все, кто меня знает, будут думать, что я — чокнутый извращенец.

— Зато тебе обломится потрясающий секс. Как будто ты вставляешь свой член в рай, а ангелы выталкивают его наружу нежными руками.

— Но все остальные будут считать меня извращенцем.

— Начинаешь соображать, — говорит Рик и замолкает на несколько секунд. Похоже, его желание разговаривать уже сошло на нет, но он все равно продолжает. Морти даже не уверен, что понимает, почему именно. — В те времена, знаешь ли, белая девушка могла лечь в постель с симпатичным мучачо, только если была уверена, что секс с ним будет лучше, чем возможность не прослыть на всю округу мексиканской подстилкой. А завести ребенка и дать ему фамилию Санчез — поступок, требующий настоящей смелости. В большинстве вселенных твоя прабабушка решала, что игра не стоит свеч. Я не появился на свет, а значит, и ты тоже.

Рик бросает цилиндр в мусорное ведро, стоящее под столом.

— Уверен, по этой же причине, осознанно или нет, твоя мать выбрала твоего отца. Да, ты родился идиотом, зато вы с сестренкой достаточно белые, чтобы жить в этой вселенной нормально, даже если на выборах победит Дональд Трамп.

Он берет прибор со стола, кое-как прилаживает на место снятую панель и несет обратно к стеллажу. 

— Некоторые решения могут изменить твою жизнь намного сильнее, чем ты сам можешь себе представить. И не только твою. 

Рик засовывает свой прибор в коробку с надписью «хрень для путешествий во времени» и задвигает ее обратно на полку. 

— Некоторые решения могут изменить твою жизнь намного сильнее, чем ты сам можешь себе представить, — повторяет Рик. Потом он бормочет себе под нос еще что-то, наполовину состоящее из матерщины, а на вторую половину — из инопланетной тарабарщины, но Морти особо не вслушивается. По крайней мере, он получил ответ на свой вопрос.


End file.
